


Cheap Thrills

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Mystery Man Jesse McCree, Scion Hanzo Shimada
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: *怪盗麦&Scion藏的一场艳遇，麦大概是个隐藏M（）*卢克索是拉斯维加斯一座金字塔风格的赌场*标题和歌无关……大概*足交注意





	Cheap Thrills

他自认擅于读懂别人的眼睛。一切的情绪、幻想与欲望都会从瞳孔中发散迸射出来，然后被他人尽收眼底——当然，这并不是他把全身上下都包裹住而只露出双眼的理由。  
卢克索的大厅内人头熙攘，他在人海中不算漫无目的地闲逛着，试图寻找一个满意的地点。他看到的眼睛闪烁着不一的光芒，或许赌场对他来说就是个如此有趣的地方。没有人注意到全身披裹着深色布料的他，他侧身让过一位端着香槟的侍者，然后他的眼睛莫名地对上了一道视线。那是杀手的眼睛。  
一个瞬间。  
他顺着那道目光看过去，一切却都已消失在金碧辉煌的大厅内。他不自觉地伸手碰了一下腰间的左轮。夜晚的金字塔内灯火通明，或许这也是法老们始料未及的事吧。  
他继续装作漫不经心地溜达，耳朵却着意搜寻着飘荡在空气中的细语，试图捕获任何一句关于那件东西的传闻——一切都是传闻，在真正地见到那件东西之前。语言可以把任何细枝末节的事情无限地扭曲扩大，可有些东西就是这样，或许在见到它后你甚至会认为那样的赞扬货真价实。  
绕了一圈后，他发现自己并没有什么收获。所有人都和他一样，对那十字弓一知半解，却又带着一丝心痒难耐的焦急想要见到它。  
他朝四下打量了一下，依然没有人注意到他。他抬起手压低了帽檐，开始往大厅边门的消防通道走去。他希望这条路至少和后台或者化妆室之类的场所相连，这样他就可以离他的目标更近一些——他并不想得到它，实话说他也不清楚为什么自己要这么做——就像是某种隐秘的召唤，命运指引着他靠近这把十字弓，似乎在途中能遇到什么不错的东西。  
他的面前出现了楼梯，似乎是通往头上的包厢。他顿了一下，开始走上台阶。能在上面观察一下形势也不错，他想着。  
拉开黑色的门，他发现面前是一个露台式的包厢，栏杆前挂着层层叠叠的深色窗帘，看起来是个不错的地方。  
他向前迈了一步，心中猛地升起一股不知从何而来的不安。或许这是他的某种本能——不对，这似乎有些太容易了——他的脑中有个声音警告着他让他快跑——现在还来得及——不——  
他刚想转身，后背已然被坚硬的金属抵住。他猛地回头，看到了一双杀手的眼睛。

“请容我再说一遍，先生，我无意打扰您的事情——”  
“也请容我再说一遍，麦克雷先生，您的存在对我来说并不意味着什么好事情。”正在擦拭枪管的东方人打断了他。  
他试着活动了一下手腕，发现自己动弹不得。对面的东方人向坐在地上被五花大绑的自己投来冰冷的一瞥，似乎在警告他不要试图逃跑。他低头看了一眼在胸前交叉环绕的绳子，意识到自己被捆起来的手法有些特别。他眯了眯眼睛。  
至少对方不打算要自己的命，虽然他并不清楚为什么。或许是对方认为杀了他比留他一条活口更麻烦。令他更加始料未及的是对方竟然透过层层披风和眼罩认出了自己；他不认为自己有这么响亮的名声。  
他打量着对面看上去年纪不算大的东方人。他穿着一件奇怪的衬衫，白色领口的花纹精致大方，一边的袖子却是黑色的。衬衫的外面是一件黑色条纹背心，把他的身材衬得精壮结实。蓝色的领带让他不由自主地低头看向了自己蓝色的围巾——不错的品味，他在心中点评道。  
似乎是注意到了自己的视线，东方人向他挑了挑眉毛，杰西发现他微微上翘的眼角有些好看。  
“怎么了，美国佬？”他问道。  
杰西挤出一个绅士的微笑，尽可能地耸了耸肩。  
“没什么，只是在想我在什么时候泄露了身份。”这对他来说有些麻烦。如果卢克索的保安知道了杰西·麦克雷正在他们的赌场里大摇大摆地闲逛，他今晚或许是没法脱身了。  
“你没有，”对面的东方人答道，“是我认出了你。”  
这么说事情没有他想得那么糟糕。但是，杰西再一次上下打量着面前的男人，这就意味着对面这个正在调试传感器的家伙并不简单；或许他干这一行也有些时候了。  
东方人把目镜举到光下，眯起眼睛，检查着玻璃上是否有残余的灰尘。杰西注意到他从白色袖口中露出的一小截青色的纹身，心里有了主意。他闭上眼睛想了想，他的名字应该是——  
“没想到岛田家的少爷会亲自出马处理事情。”他颇有些洋洋自得地说道。他看到东方人黑色的眼睛中一闪而过的惊异，咧开嘴笑了。他现在突然很想来支雪茄，这样他就可以走到东方人身边，故作深沉地低下头，微微张嘴，让烟雾充满在两人不远的距离之间——对方可能会羞愤地皱起眉头推开自己吧，他猜道。不过他很喜欢；不如说他整个人都是杰西喜欢的类型。  
“不是少爷了。”半藏低声答道。  
“啊，”杰西故作熟络地点了点头，“发生了些事情，我明白。”  
半藏没有理会他，继续调试着手里那些在杰西看来稀奇古怪的设备。  
“那么，”他尽可能热情洋溢地挑起下一个话题，“来卢克索有何贵干，岛田先生？”  
“如你所见，找人商量事情。”对方简短地答道。  
“噢，”杰西抬了抬眉毛，“是仇家，还是——”  
“——这里还轮不到你问我问题，麦克雷先生。”半藏再一次打断了他。  
他识趣地闭上了嘴。他毫不怀疑岛田的新家主现在可以不费吹灰之力地置自己于死地，不过如果自己没被五花大绑的话，他倒是不介意尝试一下调转之后的可能性。  
对面的东方人从椅子上站起身，径直走到他面前，一把冰凉的短刀透过围巾抵住了他的喉咙。他居高临下地俯视着杰西——不知为何，这让他有点兴奋。  
“告诉我，鬼佬，”半藏开了口，“你来这里做什么？”  
他总是能在这种情况下兴奋起来。“如你所见，找乐子。”他抬头迎上对方的目光，恬不知耻地答道。  
东方人眯起了眼睛。“你可以认为是临时起意，可我总觉得范海辛的十字弓在召唤着我——不过我无意与你竞争，岛田先生，”他急忙补上，“只是想看一眼。这就足够了。”  
半藏从鼻腔间哼了一声，似乎是接受了他荒诞不经的答案。  
楼下的大厅在此刻突然骚动起来。东方人回过头，向下张望了一眼，脖颈上冷硬的触感在一瞬间消失。  
他听到子弹上膛的清脆声响。东方人在顷刻间已经架好了狙击枪，枪口从露台栏杆的缝隙中伸出。原本居高临下的他俯卧在地上，用精准而可怕的姿势透过瞄准镜注视着楼下发生的一切。那个瞬间他恍然大悟。  
“在这里干掉拍卖得主可不是什么好主意，岛田先生。”  
对方猛地回头看向了他。有那么一瞬间他似乎被那目光定住。杀手的眼睛。  
该死的，他更加兴奋了。  
“这里头是麻醉剂。”半藏向他示意道，语气中透着不耐烦。杰西故作恍然大悟地点了点头。  
“而且如果原本打算对十字弓下手的人是你，麦克雷先生，”半藏突然轻声说道，“或许你就不会像现在这么舒服了。”  
会。他在心中反驳道。当然会，如果能被那道目光热切地注视着的话。

他是不是应该说些什么？  
他从帽檐下打量着东方人，后者的身躯紧贴着地面，一条腿曲起，皮鞋蹬住地面支撑住整个身体。他对着条纹西装裤下透出的紧绷的小腿吞咽了一下——该死，如果他再不开口的话对方可能会感受到黏在他身后的视线，然后他很可能会因为妨碍了岛田二世祖的任务而命丧黄泉。  
“其实死在这里也不错。”他突然没头没脑地说道。  
岛田二世祖并没有回头看他，但盯住瞄准镜的眼睛眯了眯。  
“他们说人在愿望满足之后死不足惜，但我不这么认为。”他自顾自地说了下去。  
“要我说，愿望一定是没法满足的；得到了这个就会想要下一个，难道不是这样吗？——至少我是个这样的无耻之徒。”  
“你没必要与我分享你的人生哲理，美国佬。”半藏轻声说道。  
杰西咧嘴笑了。“我以为以后就没机会说了。”从金字塔顶端垂下的造型古怪的水晶吊灯奇妙地折射出了楼下熙熙攘攘的人群，以及东方人黑色的眼睛——他在倒影中与杰西对视，后者饶有兴趣地迎上他的目光。  
“我没打算把你杀了。”东方人答道。  
“我听说东洋的——呃——家族——会把目击他们行动的旁观者都干掉，不是吗？——不过小心驶得万年船，我觉得这算不上什么太过分的事。”  
“你可以叫我们黑道。”半藏干脆利落地说道。  
“没问题。——然后？”  
“我不无故杀人。”  
杰西扬了扬眉毛。“噢。这么说你认为自己和他们不一样？”  
东方人在水晶灯中对自己怒目而视。“你无权对我指手画脚。”  
“当然，当然。”他想举起双手作投降状，如果他能举起手的话。那道视线在一瞬间又转回了楼下的会场，杰西隐约听到了有节奏的报价声。拍卖似乎进入了白热化的阶段，他听到一些高得离谱的数字，不禁咂了咂舌。  
“这年头人真是为了什么都乐意花钱。”他点评道，目光不自觉地移向了岛田二世祖被布料包裹的、弯曲的腰线。他可不介意为了这个花钱。这个粗俗的念头令他露齿而笑。自己本就是个无耻之徒，这没什么令人羞愧的。  
“嗨，结束之后想不想去喝一杯？”他望着东方人的背影问道，思绪却已飘向了更加遥远的地方。人在拉斯维加斯就理应享乐。  
“你现在还用不上操心以后的事。”半藏的语气突然变得生硬起来。他听到楼下人群的骚动。  
“噢，看上去你的目标快出现了。”他愉快地说道。  
“如果你不马上闭嘴好好坐着，美国佬，”半藏立刻接上了他的话，他倒映在水晶吊灯中的双眼冷酷得可怕，“你或许活不到喝那一杯的时候。”  
他微笑着向后靠去，继续用机械手指摩擦着绳子。东方人或许想不到他的手指上装着收缩刀片。不过这一切都快结束了，他现在迫不及待地想找个酒馆好好坐下。  
“成交。”他听到楼下传来的声音。东方人全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。然后是掌声，木锤敲在桌上的脆响。  
然后是一声枪响。  
尖叫。  
杰西皱着眉看着从楼下升起的烟雾。“那不是你放的，对吗？”  
东方人在一瞬间已经站起身来，他利落地收好狙击枪，然后从怀中摸出一把手枪。  
“有人抢在了我前面。”他干脆利落地说道。  
杰西抬了抬眉毛。“抢手货，不是吗？”他听到楼下传来机枪扫射的声音和更多的尖叫。  
“不懂规矩的家伙，”半藏眯了眯眼睛，“他们不该搞出这么多乱子，现在还得想办法把这些人都弄出卢克索。一剂麻醉针可以解决的事非要弄出人命来。”  
“或许你该先去会一会那个打扰你计划的家伙？他或许有点来头。”杰西提议道。  
他在半藏的眼睛中看到一瞬间的犹疑不决。  
“我不能在对手面前暴露自己。”半藏轻声说道。  
“我可以替你去，要是你不介意的话。”杰西自告奋勇道。当然，乐意效劳，他在心中把这句话念了一万遍。  
半藏皱着眉头盯着他。杰西发现他的额头开始沁出细小的汗珠。  
“我知道的，每个人都会突然临时起意，没关系，”他假意安慰道，“你可以明天再当回你的黑道，但是偶尔拯救一下世界也不错？”  
东方人吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛复又睁开，像是下了什么决心似的。他绕到杰西身后准备解开手腕上的绳结，却发现它早已被割开。  
他们静静地对视了两三秒。杰西觉得他在东方人的眼中看到一丝玩味。  
“你本能早早脱身，可你没有，为什么？”半藏轻声问道。  
“你觉得呢？”他恬不知耻地反问道。  
他们又静静地对视了两三秒。老天，下次我就要吻上去。他在心中发誓道。  
东方人直起了身。“快去，时间不多了。”他转身准备离开包厢。  
“结束之后能在哪里找到你？”他叫住了东方人。  
半藏停住了。他顿了一下，叹了口气，回过身来走到杰西身边。他用指尖在杰西被手套覆盖的掌心写下了酒店的名字和房间号码。  
“后门。”他嘶声说道。  
他回予他一个招牌的迷人笑容，顺便抬了抬帽檐向他致意。

他从昏迷中醒来，发现自己再次被捆得结结实实。他坐在酒店包厢柔软的地毯上，背靠着墙。东方人正在擦枪，注意到他醒来后向他淡淡地看了一眼。他努力回忆着刚刚发生的一切。爆炸，他被碎片割伤的左臂——只是浅浅的割伤，破损的义肢，他捂着伤口赶向半藏的酒店，对方替他包扎，他在后者没注意的时候看到了他放弓的匣子，他打开了它，用手拨弄着弓弦，然后——  
“这可不是伤员恢复的最好姿势。”他笑着说道。  
“伤员可不该随意走动擅自翻人东西。”东方人扬起眉毛答道。  
“那是把漂亮的弓，早有耳闻。我一开始还在纳闷你怎么没带着它。”杰西顺着他的话说了下去。  
“对我奉承可不能保住你的命，麦克雷先生。”  
“我不在奉承。那的确非常漂亮，我只是实话实说。”  
东方人垂下了眼睛，走到了他的身边。他饶有兴趣地抬起头盯着他。  
“谢谢，”半藏低声说道，“你帮了我大忙。”  
他笑着耸了耸肩。“还是让那家伙跑了。不过我还是要说一句，当然，乐意效劳。”他向东方人眨眨眼睛，心中的一个角落期待着对方像那些漂亮小姐那样涨红了脸捂着嘴——当然，他不会，这也是为什么他更兴奋了。  
“你让我……做了一件我一直以来想做却没有机会的事。”东方人继续道。  
“拯救世界，你的意思是？”  
东方人这时却涨红了脸，然后在一瞬间调整好了自己的表情。  
“受到你的帮助我感激不尽，麦克雷先生。”半藏俯身看着他，“家父曾经提起过你，今天见到本人荣幸之至。我理应对你以礼相待，但遇见同僚还应小心行事。”他示意杰西身上的绳子，“抱歉。”  
“放轻松，我可没想打你那把弓的主意，”杰西笑道，“不过我同意你的看法，小心行事总不会错，不是吗？”他又对着半藏眨了眨眼睛，“你大可把我放在这里，直到你打算离开维加斯，小少爷——噢不，我是说——”  
东方人的视线强烈得几乎穿透他的颅骨。他的刘海垂在右眼边，与颧骨构成了一抹阴影。杰西试图在那深不可测的黑色中读出什么，有一丝惊讶，有一丝戏谑，还有——  
“你似乎很喜欢被我捆着，麦克雷先生。”半藏轻声说道。  
杀手的眼睛在刹那间盛满欲望。他光是被注视着就要硬起来了。  
看来他不是唯一一个打算在维加斯及时行乐的人。  
“我对你的过去一无所知，不过要我说，”他耸了耸肩，胸口的绳子正随着他的动作非常不妙地滑向什么地方，“这是非常专业的手法，不过我想公子哥玩乐的法子或许多得数不过来，岛田先生？”他今晚第一次叫了他的名字。  
“记得我和你说我不想等到愿望满足后再死吗？”他恬不知耻地笑了，“我情愿死在这里，你在我身边，我被你捆着。这就够了。”  
东方人扬起了眉毛。他们再次静静地对视了两三秒。两人的眼角都带着玩味的笑意。

事情为什么会变成这样？  
——变成了他最期待的样子。  
岛田二世祖被白袜包裹着的右足在他的腿间踩碾揉搓，他不知道隔了几层布料后东方人的足心能否感受到那股热度。  
总之，他妈的，他可是快热坏了。  
他觉得自己的每一根血管都在疯狂地搏动鼓胀，几乎要穿透皮肤爆裂开来，而捆缚住上半身的绳索巧妙地将那喷薄欲出的情欲锁在体内，让它在他的每一条神经内流窜奔走，最后汇集到下腹那个令人疯狂的点上。  
那只脚突然改换了动作，足尖顺着他已经从西裤中透出的轮廓一路下滑，抵在了根部。然后东方人突然抬起了脚，用足背抚慰着整根性器，两根脚趾若有若无地夹住挺立饱胀的柱体，开始上下移动。  
他想说一两句调笑的话，可它们到了嘴边都变成了脏字。东方人皱起了眉头。  
“我可不喜欢有人在我面前骂骂咧咧。”他嘶声警告道，停下了脚上的动作。  
“噢——”他在喉间因为半藏停下动作而挤出一声呻吟。“求你——我——”  
“你——？”半藏眯了眯眼睛，脚掌不轻不重地踩在他的裆部，足心以一个微妙的角度微微来回旋转着。  
他猛地吞咽了一下，意图闷住更多的喘息——他已经很久没有这么兴奋过了。  
“你——你太——”他颤抖着想吐出什么恭维的话语，却想起对方已经自得其乐，他并不需要再说什么。  
“我——？”东方人歪了歪头，足心开始转着圈按摩他的性器顶端。那里的布料已经被渗出的前液洇湿。他垂下眼睛，侧过头，一只手撑在墙上，另一只手开始解下条纹背心胸前的纽扣。  
他发誓他可以死在这里。  
有那么一瞬间他想到了岛田组地下的暗室，岛田家新晋的二世祖骑在他的身上，汗水顺着垂在额前的刘海滴在他饱满的胸脯上。他凶狠地、毫不留情地上下耸动着腰肢，全然不顾不知是从谁的口中冒出的咒骂、喘息和喟叹。门外或许有人在把守，或许他们已经听到平日里不苟言笑的组长正含着一个外国男人的阴茎兴奋地发狂——  
——或许正是因为如此，岛田家的二世祖才会在此刻与他在异国的风流之地寻欢作乐？  
——还是说他正是岛田二世祖喜欢的类型？  
他的脚趾在皮鞋中蜷紧。东方人此刻已经解下背心上的最后一粒纽扣。他任凭它敞开，然后掉在地上。他微微张开嘴看着脚下的杰西，似乎在等待他的回答。  
两根脚趾最后夹着他的性器重重地撸动了一下。他觉得自己此生或许没有如此畅快地高潮过。  
待他回过神来，岛田二世祖已经俯下身来，扯开他的皮带，拉下他西装裤的裤链。  
他刚刚射过的沾满白浊的肉柱跳了出来，精神得让他有些尴尬。随后他发现半藏正挑眉看着他，才意识到自己没穿内裤。  
“无耻之徒。”半藏嗤笑着点评道。  
“而你爱极了我。”无耻之徒笑着答道。

他幻想中的景象似乎成真了。  
半藏——在尽职尽责一丝不苟地舔湿了他的阴茎后——正跨坐在他的身上为自己扩张，下身的衣裤皮鞋被甩在一边。作为通常在性事中主动的一方，他觉得眼前的景象赏心悦目。  
——更不要提他衬衣下的衬衫夹了。当然，一丝不苟的富家公子哥一定会穿着这个。  
不知是因为嫌麻烦还是过于迫不及待，岛田二世祖似乎从一开始就没打算解下这东西。红肿的阴茎从灰色的内裤中颤颤巍巍地探出头来，被衬衫的下摆隐隐遮住，前液沾湿了内裤的腰边。灰色的布料被二世祖粗鲁地扯到一边，露出一边的囊袋，再往下便是手指反复搅弄翻捣的穴口，杰西只能隐约看到指尖进进出出。黑色的衬衫夹顺着腰际的衬衫下摆一路向下，在白皙的大腿上扣好。  
他若是现在可以腾出手来，他绝对会用手指勾起他大腿上黑色的松紧带，勒紧又松开，只为享受它拍击在皮肤上的脆响。他会伸出一只手亵玩半藏的臀肉，还会不时代替他的手指玩弄穴口，惹得对方发出低低的惊叫——老天，他能想出一万种让彼此都爽上天的玩法，可偏偏他此刻动弹不得，只能在东方人的衬衫下摆蹭过自己硬得发痛的性器时不自觉地挺腰摩擦，像个可怜虫般追逐那稍纵即逝的快感。  
他的思绪又飘回了那个充斥着荷尔蒙的暗室。他的——他的半藏刚刚召集长老开完家族会议，在回房的路上他把半藏截住，在光线微弱的房间内他们像野兽般急不可耐地扯下对方的衣服，他在半藏的颈间喘息，顺着他腰侧的线条向下摸去——那不是衬衫夹的松紧带，而是绣着蕾丝的内衣吊带——  
大汗淋漓的湿黏感将他拉回了现实。半藏抽出沾着晶莹液体的手指，充满恶意地在他的斗篷上抹了一把，然后沉下腰，杰西感觉那个柔软的穴口正一开一合地煽动自己。  
不知何处生出的力量让他猛地挣断了绳子。他看到东方人的瞳孔中闪过一丝不安的惊异，双眼随即满足地眯起，任凭杰西伸出仅存完好的右臂摁住自己的肩膀，把他向阴茎上按。  
杰西大开大合地挺动了一会儿，享受着东方人快跟不上呼吸节奏的喘息，随即用右臂勾住他的腰，直起身来。东方人随即会意，双腿环上杰西的腰，伸出手揽住他的脖子，后者不算太过费力地将他托起，然后松手，让他落回自己的性器上。  
太过了。杰西觉得自己变回了年轻时的那个毛头小子，胯下的动作毫无章法而一刻不停。半藏似乎很享受这样的粗暴，配合着杰西的动作扭着腰，潮热的呼吸喷在他的颈上。  
他们随着杰西不规律的挺动在房间内踉跄地走着。最终，像是一鼓作气又像是妥协了什么，杰西带着两人倒在了床上，半藏因为被压倒而抱怨地在杰西腰窝踢了一脚。  
这是他们今晚第一次亲吻。  
然后他亲吻半藏发红的眼角，鬓尾，鼻尖，一切他能触及的地方。他很久没这么做了，他热爱这种感觉。把一切的甜言蜜语都汇入唇间，让对方感受自己直白而热烈的爱意，西方人的无耻之处或许就在于此吧。  
至于对方后来近乎崩溃地尖叫着高潮，将精液喷洒在两人精致的衣料上时，自己又将安抚的吻种入他的眉间，这份奇异的宽慰对方收获了多少，这或许就不得而知了。

他猜想他或许是收到了，当他在清晨醒来，看到床头柜上放着一张有着烫金龙纹的名片时。“业务洽谈”，上面这么写着。人人都在维加斯及时行乐，而他却乐不思蜀。


End file.
